


Take Care Of Me

by HawthornShadow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornShadow/pseuds/HawthornShadow
Summary: This wasn't just fun and games, this was war. And they couldn't be too careful.





	Take Care Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Here’s the plan. I’ll charge in and surprise them and then you can sneak past and get them from behind.”

“That’s a stupid plan.”

Roman gasped in offence.

“Excuse you, it is an  _ excellent _ plan! It plays to both our skill-sets.”

Virgil’s knuckles tightened around the grip of his gun.

“Since when am I sneaky?”

“You’ve got the whole Being of Shadow thing working for you!”

Roman pointedly ignored VirgiI’s gesturing at their bright surroundings. With a put-upon sigh, he adjusted his hold on his own gun.

“Look, do you have a better idea, Statue of Misery?”

Virgil was forced to concede defeat.

“Fine. We’ll follow your plan. Just… be careful, okay?”

Roman closed the gap between them, quickly pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead.

“When am I not?”

“Far too often. I’m serious.” A glare was levelled at Roman’s flippant behaviour. “Be careful.”

Roman could only smother a fond smile.

“I don’t need to be careful. I’ve got you.” He readied his gun, checking one last time that the barrel was packed to capacity with foam darts. “Let’s do this.”

With a more dramatic flourish than was probably necessary, Roman ducked around the corner, sticking close to the walls. Virgil matched him on the other side of the corridor, their movements synchronised to the point where they almost moved as one.

They continued like this through several corridors and rooms. The emptiness of each new room brought an increased sense of unease, shared between Roman and Virgil through tense movements and uncertain glances. Finally, Virgil gave in to the feeling, stopping short of entering another room.

“I don’t get it, we should have seen them by now.”

Roman stopped as well.

“We  _ have _ encountered surprisingly little resistance.”

“Exactly!” Virgil waved his arms and Roman kept a wary eye on his gun in case a stray dart flew out. “Something’s wrong. They’re planning something, I know it. We’re walking into a trap.”

“That may be so, but we still need to find them, Gloomy Tunes. There’s no way we can know if it’s a trap or not until we’ve attempted to spring it.”

Virgil scowled.

“And we’re back to the stupid plans.”

“Trust me, Virgil. This will work. It’s just… taking some time, is all.” Roman shot Virgil a smile. “We’ll just have to be careful.”

Virgil released a groan.

“I hate it when you use my own words against me. Alright, fine. Let’s keep going.”

They took up places on either side of the doorframe to the next room and with a shared nod, Roman burst through the door, immediately scanning for threats. He saw only a maze of cushions and blankets, but as he went to stride forward a hand grasped his wrist.

“You can never be too careful, Princey.” Virgil ducked down and pulled Roman with him, taking cover. He turned to Roman and placed a finger over his lips.

Roman quickly got the hint and stilled, straining to hear what Virgil might have. It took him a few seconds but then a rustling sound caught his ears. He saw Virgil had also pinpointed the noise, indicating a pile of sofa cushions in the corner of the room.

Slowly and quietly they made their way over, staying low with guns at the ready. As they turned the corner to the makeshift den, Roman took the lead again.

Both Roman and Virgil froze. They had been expecting an ambush.

They hadn’t expected to find Logan lying on a cushion, Patton on top of him with lips crushed to Logan’s.

Virgil was the first to break the silence.

“Well that was unexpected.”

Logan startled and tried to sit up, which was difficult with Patton still weighing him down. Patton only leant back a little, smiling at the newcomers.

“Heya, kiddos!” Taking advantage of their shocked states, Patton used the gun that had been hidden by his side and shot both Roman and Virgil in the chest in quick succession. He smiled up at them. “We win?”

Roman could hardly form a word through his surprise, producing a garbled stream of stuttered syllables. Eventually he managed to force out a question.

_ “Are you serious?” _

“Very serious,” Patton reached out and lifted the dark cloth around Logan’s neck, “Necktie.”

Despite Logan’s continued spluttering over being caught unawares in such a state, Patton used his tie to pull him in for another kiss, silencing his complaints.

Virgil laughed.

“I don’t think we’re going to get much more from them for a while.” His laughter was cut off as Roman pulled Virgil towards him, crashing their lips together. They stayed for a few seconds locked in each other’s embrace until Virgil pulled away.

“What was that?”

“A victory kiss.”

“But Patton and Logan won.”

Roman pulled Virgil in again briefly before separating.

“I feel like we won.”

Roman’s smile softened Virgil’s unimpressed countenance, but he still shot a look at the cushions where Patton and Logan were locked together.

“Nah, Patton and Logan definitely won.” Virgil directed his gaze back to Roman, smirking. “But I guess I can settle for second place.”

This time Virgil dragged Roman forward. Second place had never tasted so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Powerless Discord Secret Santa. I hope you enjoyed it, Moon!


End file.
